


A Planned Surprise to An Impromptu Decision

by Nikho_Writes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, F/M, Karry Vegas Challenge, Las Vegas Wedding, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikho_Writes/pseuds/Nikho_Writes
Summary: This is a submission for Karry Vegas Challenge by Karry Master and Karry Beta.Kara and Barry visit Vegas as a part of her world tour with Barry.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Eddie Thawne/Iris West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	A Planned Surprise to An Impromptu Decision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KarryMaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/gifts), [KarryBeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Glimpse Into The Multiverse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/736218) by CallMeMiles. 



> Disclaimer:  
> • All characters belong to DC Comics, CWTV and whoever they are reserved to.  
> • There will obviously be many deviations from canon both comics and TV show.  
> • I don't reside or from US and English isn't my 1st language. All the description in this story are my knowledge from TV shows or movies or fanfics as such, so bear with me. If they are not accurate just roll on with it.  
> • At any point of time send me a message for any queries. And do not hate this story if you don't like it then just don't read it. If any negative remarks keep it polite.  
> • I believe what I write isn’t offensive if not all but many, if it is, I’m sorry.  
> • If the idea or story seems to be repeated, there is a chance for that because I’ve read many fanfics and I might have mixed them up. If that’s the case I give credit to whomever it belongs.
> 
> Pre-Chapter Notes:  
> This is a submission for Karry Master's and Karry Beta's Karry Challenge 2020 - Vegas Challenge. 
> 
> I thank CallMeMiles for allowing me to use one of their earths.
> 
> Backstory: Kara reaches earth as 20-year-old self and when Clark is introducing her to the league, she develops crush on a certain scarlet speedster. The said speedster offers his help to acclimatize with this new world and that entailed a world tour. This is two years from then. [For detailed description check the link above.] Also, Barry is a billionaire from reopening STAR Labs. Think of STAR Labs from comics but he owns them.
> 
> Thank you all who helped me with this.
> 
> Warning: I'm not romantic. Read at your own risk.

**Las Vegas, USA, Earth-10, CallMeMiles' Multiverse.**

Barry had taken Kara to Vegas and for some reason the thought hasn't occurred to him to take her there. His mind wandered to the first time he met her on Watchtower being introduced to by Clark as his cousin who was supposed to take care of him but got stuck where time doesn't flow. He had not registered her that much due to the hurry he was in, but he noticed how she looked at him, 'awestruck'. She had taken the advice from Diana and accepted his offer on getting her acclimated to Earth. They had taken trips across the world and in the process fell in love. It had been a good two years for both of them and this weekend trip was special for him and he hoped it would be for her too.

Barry had initially thought of taking her to Venice or maybe Greece but Cisco had forced Barry to go to Vegas and Team Flash had made a trip out of it. Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Iris, Eddie and of course Kara. They had booked rooms on The Signature at MGM Grand, all expenses by Barry considering how boom STAR Labs has become under his guidance and ownership. Karry, Iris and Eddie shared two rooms while Cisco and Caitlin(+Frost) had individual rooms.

Only Iris knowing Barry's intention in the group which was later caught on by Frost, made sure to leave Karry pair alone. Barry gave the credit card he had given to Kara to Iris for their expenses and took Kara away. They had planned this trip for a weekend and planned to return to their jobs on Monday. In the excitement of Vegas, Cisco didn't question why the Karry couple were going separate and Eddie followed Iris like a good husband he is and had a guess about what was going to happen.

Kara was confused why they were separate from others but soon forgot that in the joy of spending quality time with Barry and excitement about this new place. For past 9 months Kara had been living with Barry and almost as a kept wife. She didn't mind being a home maker and part time employee at STAR helping where she can with her advanced knowledge. She enjoyed this life. She always loved when Barry would take them to some new place and spending time with him without him worrying about his duties as The Flash or as the owner of STAR.

She was afraid and angry of this new world. She was angry on herself as she failed her parents in protecting and teaching Kal about their planet and history. She was afraid what will her future now that she had failed at her task. If she was on Krypton, she would have become a judge like her mother. But now as she was on new world knowing nothing other than what her cousin had told her. He had told her about the Fortress which she was yet to visit. When she met Barry there was something that brought back the teenager that was inside her which rarely came out in Krypton. It was as though something was making her to seek him. And thus, she accepted his offer.

And now after being with him for two years and one and a half as his significant other she couldn't think of any other place she would rather be or a life without him in it. He was by her side throughout the nightmares of Krypton dying to the guilt of failing her cousin. She never thought that she would have a future with a family and a loving husband after boarding the pod. Sometimes she still thought she was in hibernation stuck in phantom zone and these were some type of projections by the pod. As she was mulling over this like usual to prove that this was all real, she felt a peck on the cheek from Barry who was ready to start their tour. She accepted his invitation by curling her arms around his and leaning her head on his shoulder.

After a having breakfast at all you can eat buffet and getting odd looks from fellow tourists, they began strolling down the 4-mile stretch of The Strip and admiring the street performance and having yard drinks to get the complete experience for the short trip.

After a 20-minute walk they reached the Venetian. Barry silently thinking that he at least could get a semi-venetian experience also planning their honeymoon to the real one. Hoping aboard a gondola to cruise the canal and surrendering to the romance of a live serenade. Stopping at Bouchon Bakery for a chocolate almond croissant.

Sharing that delicious treat, occasionally from others lips. They cross over to Forum Shops at Caesar's. Admiring the ancient Rome décor, including a replica of the Trevi Fountain. Spent hours wandering around doing both shopping and window-shopping. At the end had a snack to replenish their growing hunger to satisfy their stomach.

They moved to the Bellagio for The Bellagio Water Show after Barry making a quick trip to drop of their shopping bags. After a show they went to look at the floral display in the conservatory gardens and fine art museum. They returned to watch another water show which was different from the one they watched hour ago.

After sometime, they met up with the others to have a late lunch and snacks. Not feeling that exhausted they moved to Casino floor to try on their luck and taking Kara's credit card from Cisco's hands for the amusement of the others. Cisco was trying to get it back from Barry but failed to. So, he took his own card to gamble. Barry and Kara retired to their room for some love.

As the day was coming to an end, they freshened up for the night life. They viewed the Las Vegas from the air not literally but figuratively as they ride the High Roller Ferris Wheel. Kara joking that she could've given the view for free as she saw Barry looking around and her in awe.

To reminisce their first kiss and date-date, they dined at Eiffel Tower restaurant. With a spectacular view overlooking the Bellagio Fountains. Partaking the excellent French cuisine.

As the night life of Vegas started to soar Barry's nervousness did too. He tried hardly to conceal it but who was he kidding. Kara asked him a couple of times but he shrugged it off as the excitement, which didn't fool her but went on with it.

After returning to their room for the night his anxiousness increased but he kept it under control. As she moved over to the balcony overlooking the Strip, admiring the still booming night life of this place he decided it's now or never.

As he went behind her holding her from behind, he gave her a small peck on the cheek as she sighed and leaned into him. He turned her around and looked into her blue orbs glowing with lights reflecting fr0m the glass balcony door he pulled strength to remove his anxiousness.

He took a step backward taking both her hands in his, he started to speak. " _I know you are too young to marry and settle down and that too with a guy who can't stay still for a minute. But I can't think of anyone else for whom I want to stay still for eternity. I don't know what will happen tomorrow but I'll be the happiest man alive knowing that the only person I always run to, who is always there to share my happiness and burden equally._ ". As he finished his speech, he went on one knee, taking out a beautiful ring with a sapphire sparkling at the lights in the middle with some other crystal in brown surrounding it. "Kara Zor-El, Daughter of Alura Zor-El, will you make me the happiest and most loved man in the multiverse by marrying me?"

As she looked at him as he looked at her, she could sense his love for her. She silently listened to his speech and thought about his nervousness for a moment but focussed on him. As a part of her acclimatization to Earth, movies were a vital part. They would normally meet up on Wednesday's every week to have a movie marathon but as they became a couple it occurred on every other day, cuddling with him in his - now their - bed or in couch with his(their) friends. She had seen enough romantic movies to know what was happening. Without even realizing she was crying from pure joy of the moment, one that she thought she wouldn't have. As he addressed her as any Kryptonian would be addressed on occasions of grandeur or importance she gasped, her hands covering her mouth. Her tears were now freely flowing.

He started to become anxious once more, waiting for her reply. His mind over thinking things. His face must have shown that as she breathed a soft, "Yes". He didn't hear her properly, so he gave a questioning look. She threw herself on him she repeated "Yes. Yes. Yes…" as she punctuated each yes with a kiss all over his face. "Of course, Bartholomew Henry Allen, I will marry you.", she said as he slid the ring on her finger and met her with a passionate kiss. Which was getting heated but her curiosity got better of her as she broke the kiss.

"You said you didn’t know Kryptonian proposal but you somewhat did that, I'm confused.", she asked him putting the next question on hold and other hundred thoughts deep inside.

"No, I don’t know Kryptonian proposal or how to do it. But what do you mean by I somewhat did it?", he asked clearly confused.

"You addressed me as Kara Zor-El, daughter of Alura Zor-El. That's how they do formally on Krypton.", she clarified for him with a small chuckle at a slight blush on his cheeks which appeared darker than it was.

"That was a complete fluke. I heard Brainiac addressing you like that to Clark.", he smiled at her before going down to capture her lips.

She gave a brief peck and withdrew once again but he followed her lips until she placed her finger on his lips making him stop. He looked at her in somewhat irritation. " I know that this blue one is a sapphire but what are those brown colour ones that are around it?", she asked her curiosity clear in her tone and eyes.

He figured he may answer and continue once she had finished the 20 questions. He playfully replied, "that’s just Kryptonite.". He chuckled at her changing expressions, from curiosity to anger to fear to confusion. "I managed to negate the radio activity from a Blue Kryptonite meteor with help of nanobots. This the remaining of what was a 1kg meteorite.", he added to her surprise and shock He didn't want to tell her the cost of that meteorite. "I thought I would some of your home. I was planning on finding a universe where Krypton didn't blow up but thought this was more appropriate. Maybe we can find that universe and go see how Krypton is, you can show me all the places you talk about.", she was full on crying now and almost crushing him. He held her until she calmed down enough. She attacked his lips.

She was thinking of how lucky she was to find such a person who thought so much about her, cared about her and loved her. She was not still calm and her heart might be beating as fast as his now. This felt like a dream to her but the kiss they were sharing grounded her there to him like how she grounded him. She then realized he grounds her as much as she grounds him to her. They both became breathless and pulled away leaning their foreheads together breathing heavily.

"You don't know how lucky I feel to have a person like you Barry and I don't know what I would have done without you after coming to this world. I was afraid what will happen. But now I'm saying this I Love You and because of your love I'm not afraid about my future anymore because I know that I'll always have you beside me.", she confessed after catching her breathing making him catch his breath at such a confession with hope and love. He didn't know what or how to answer so, he did only thing that may depict what he wanted to say. He kissed her this time more sensually pouring all his feelings in it.

The kiss slowly became heated. He lifted her by waist and she automatically wrapped her legs around him. He placed her on the balcony railing holding her strong but easing her for a better angle. He pulled away from her lips and kissed down her neck along her jawline to the sensitive spot on her neck. As he was lightly nibbling at the spot one crazy thought popped up in her mind, an idea she very much liked and wanted. "Let's get married.", she more moaned than actually said those as he bit the spot. He pulled away looking at her with confusion.

"Well the ring says that, we will get married.", he replied still holding her but his face little far for her liking. She gave a chuckle before shaking her head.

"Let's get married now. All I want for my wedding is you and you're here.", she added the last part playfully. "I don't have big wedding plans like many women my age do Barry. So, how about we get married now and maybe have a small reception later?", she asked looking at him hopefully and playfully.

He contemplated the idea in his head for a moment mainly to toy with her as he watched her anxious. Truth be told there is nothing he wants more than to be her husband and only issue was Clark but he can deal with that later. Maybe Cisco and Iris will be sad that they missed Best Man duty and Fussing him over it respectively. He simply gave a nod which made her smile with so much light from her eyes. He was thinking how peculiar this situation is, most people will elope to Vegas to get married but he's eloping in Vegas. He laughed at that thought which was unnoticed by Kara who was on her own thoughts. And by the appearance on her face it must've been a happy one.

It was 11PM. As she was on her happy world, Barry took his phone to locate a chapel and see where is the nearest jewellery shop that is open that may have their size wedding bands but only after capturing her in this moment. He got the details and brought her back to this world smiling as she blushed. He asked her to get ready and ran-off not telling her anything else. Shrugging at that she went on to take a shower and put make up on before getting into her dress. As she was doing her hair he came back, giving a peck on her head before he went to get ready.

They both walked down the strip to _A Chapel of Love_ a 24-hour chapel to get married. He had registered for them online for the documents, wanting to start the day married. As they were called inside, he started to sing 'Running home to you' as they walked down the aisle. As they reached the altar, they took their respective places facing each other hands holding. It wasn't grand or anything like she deserved and as her status as the first heir of the house of El, but the pure happiness reflected on her eyes told that this was enough and it was enough for him too.

They didn’t hear much of what the pastor had said until he prompted Barry for the declaration. They each said their **I do** s, but when it came to vows, they stuck on to classic vows and not big own vows because it was the spur of the moment. Barry produced two beautiful platinum bands from his pockets for the rings which he had gotten after getting the forms. Kara bent backwards at the force of the Barry was putting in the kiss. Passionate and hot. They both were so happy that their faces would've blinded the other.

After some formalities Barry ran both of them to their room. He opened the door and hung on the DND sign and lifted her bridal style, symbolically crossing the threshold. The small vacation became a very huge event and a nano honeymoon.

As the morning came their friends came to get them for the day but looking at the sign Iris stopped Cisco who was about to knock, knowing very well what must've happened yesternight and didn't know on what state the room is or their friends are.

Barry and Kara had celebrated their engagement and marriage until early morning and were having a peaceful sleep. They had ordered room service to enjoy the bubble they were in for some more time. As the time came for them to leave to their home, they were exhausted but the smiles they had was too much to initially notice it.

They all met at the reception, Iris and Caitlin - after confirming Frost's observation with Iris - were looking eagerly at them with knowing smiles. Iris squealed as the lights shined at the gem, which also blinded them from seeing the second ring for the moment. Before either Kara or Barry could realize Iris was over them and pulling up Kara's left hand immediately followed by Caitlin but both their faces frowned upon seeing two rings. Boys followed the girls curious about what all this fuss is about.

Before the boys could voice their opinion, Iris asked the question that was looming on both her and Caitlin's mind. She went in front of their faces almost knowing the answer but wanting the confirmation. "Why are you wearing two rings?". Both the boys' eyes widened as realization dawned upon them, Cisco's more than Eddie's. Kara and Barry had a sheepish look on their faces. Cisco was about to speak something when Iris started poking on Barry's shoulder. "Answer me, why is she wearing two rings?".

Not wanting to make Iris angrier and kill Barry, Kara replied taking Iris' hand that was poking him. "We got married. Today at midnight, actually.". Iris and Caitlin gave a pointed glare at Barry making him gulp. "It was my idea actually.", Kara spoke out saving her 'husband' - she liked that - before their friends beat him down. The other two boys had their jaws open in shock, a fly can go in there and they wouldn't know.

"You saying that, I'm not gonna be a best man or plan your bachelor party.", this was Cisco after coming out of his shock minutes later. His face was having a flare of anger but his lips were twitching unable to hold the grin forming out of happiness.

Eddie's face was going all ways, presumably not knowing what to feel or do. Laugh for Cisco's questioning, Happy for the engagement and apparent marriage or be angry at Barry to make his wife happy who was fuming at Barry while congratulating Kara.

Barry broke into laughter followed by Kara and others finally Cisco too joined. Cisco moved to hug them both as Iris and Caitlin moved away from them a bit. "You do realize, Iris was gonna be my best man, right?" Barry asked Cisco.

"She/I was?", Cisco and Iris questioned at the same time. Cisco a bit hurt and angry whereas Iris with surprise. And for some time, Barry and Cisco were having a pointed discussion about Barry's choice. Cisco's kid like reactions made everyone laugh as was his vow to prove that he was best man worthy.

They decided it was time to leave and went out of the hotel to nearby alley. Cisco opened a breach fir Caitlin and himself to STAR Labs Cortex wanting to check up on the city. He opened one for Iris and Eddie to their house. Barry preferring to run and Kara decided to join him. As everyone left Barry took Kara in bridal style and ran them home.

**One Week Later.**

Kara and Barry along with Clark was there on Fortress to get married Kryptonian way. Kara was ok with normal wedding and was happy how it went down but Barry insisted that they do a Kryptonian ceremony knowing that Kara would feel completely happy then. Hologram of Jor-El conduced the ceremony. After the ceremony they returned back to their loft where guests would be arriving later for their party or more like reception. Iris had taken it up on herself to arrange everything for this party in their home.

As party was on full swing with all heroes and their families and teams were present, Barry clinked his glass to get everyone's attention. "So, I know many of you are angry that you wouldn't witness the wedding and nor do we have much photos except for the one taken. Here is my last gift to Kara and a small video for you all.", he finished as he pressed the TV remote which played the video of the chapel where they could see Kara and Barry standing at the altar, full of love and no care of what's happening.

Kara who was on other end of the room talking with her cousin had tears and sped towards Barry bringing him to a passionate kiss as them on the video kissed. Everyone was cheering and Barry was afraid that neighbours are going to call the cops.

"How did you get it?", Kara asked after the kiss still holding Barry.

"Well on that day I felt weird and left it to wedding jitters and happiness but on Tuesday when I was giving it a thought, I more like sensed that I was forgetting something and that weird feeling came back. Then I understood that I'm going back in time to the moment. So, I took a camcorder with me to record the occasion.", Barry replied giving Kara another kiss. "Happy?", he asked knowing the answer very well.

"Ecstatic.", she replied and gave him a passionate kiss.

A song started to play in the background. It was time for their first dance. Barry took Kara to the temporary dance area and started to dance, both slowly vocalizing their song. It was a wonderful occasion and Kara was so happy to find someone like Barry while Barry was on cloud nine.

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Chapter Notes:  
> I know I'm a new and average writer so give me comments about what you think. And if you wish you may check out my other stories and give me a review.
> 
> Should I make a prequel to this and sequel to where CallMeMiles left off?
> 
> Information on The Signature by MGM Grand was obtained from Google Trips: www.google.com/travel/hotels
> 
> Information on The Tour obtained from mostly google and some result links but major contribution from: https://www.smallworldthisis.com/las-vegas-itinerary/ || https://itineraryfrog.com/las-vegas-itinerary-2-days/
> 
> The process from a YouTube video but is altered for the sake of story, somewhat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GM4ZxoPE75Y
> 
> I know the ending feels rushed. Because it was rushed.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think in comments. And if you liked this or not check out my other fics. Yes, I'm advertising 😉.


End file.
